


Warm Up

by orphan_account



Series: Attached [10]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q kisses Sal and Murr during a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> The series is now available in standalone form!

It starts with a snowball to the back of the head.

“Who threw that?” Sal asks, whipping around, arm cocked and ready to throw his own ammo.

In the quiet, grey night, he hears Murr’s giggles come from behind a tree.

“You’re dead, man!” Sal shouts, grinning and racing through the park.

The best decision they ever made was to stay behind long after the film crew was done shooting the promos. Any sane person, like Joe, was at home with hot chocolate or liquor under a warm blanket or reclining in a hot bath. But they were fine with being far from sane.

Before Sal can get to Murr’s hiding spot, he’s blinded sided by a figure in a brown leather jacket that tackles him into a snow bank.

“Gotcha, bitch!” Q crows and dumps an armload of snow onto his lap.

“Oh, you motherfuckers! If I ever get back up, you’re dead!”

Q laughs and helps Sal up. Sal brushes the snow out of his fluffy brown hair. Q stares.

“What? Why’re lookin’ at me like that?”

“I think this cold is getting to my head because for a second there, I almost kissed you.”

“Are we still playing?” Murr asks, coming over to join them.

“Q says he wants to kiss me.”

Murr shrugs.

“That so bad?” he asks.

“I mean—”

Q kisses him before he can finish his sentence. Even Sal has to admit that Q’s lips are pretty soft. When Q pulls away, Sal’s fingertips go to his lips.

“Jesus, man,” Murr breaths.

“What? You want one too?”

And then Q is gripping his face between his gloved hands, kissing and kissing and kissing like a dying man desperate for air. Murr is stunned.

“Why’re you staring me like that?” Q asks.

This time they chase after him for an entirely different reason.


End file.
